They Speak My Feelings for You
by RavenNM
Summary: Ema has become a voice actor on an anime with Azusa and Tsubaki. After months of working together, she starts noticing that her feelings have begun to change from sibling to love interests. But which brother does she truly have feelings for? Azusa/Ema/Tsubaki Final pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

***There are so many hot guys in Brothers Conflict that it's impossible to decide who I like best, which is probably a good reason why I don't own it or its characters.**

 **General POV**

Azusa and Tsubaki were in a bit of a pickle. They had an audition in two days that they had to do as a group of three and their usual female partner, Melody, had gotten a really bad case of the flu and was going into coughing fits every two minutes. Not the best thing when you're a voice actor.

This was bad. The audition was for a new anime and Tsubaki knew that the two of them were perfect for the lead roles. But the directors wanted the people playing the parts to already have a connection so that it would be sure to come through for the characters.

"What are we going to do? Melody was perfect for this," Tsubaki groused as he leaned back on the couch, gripping the script in one hand.

"We have no choice, we'll have to find someone else we know." Azusa said, trying to placate his twin. But at the same time, he knew that they were in big trouble. The other female voice actors they knew were either busy with other projects or already had partners for the audition. Unless they were willing to pull in an unknown and hope that she was able to fulfill the role, they weren't going to get the parts. What was even more disappointing was that he wanted the part as much as Tsubaki did.

"Who else is there? We've called everyone and those who might be willing are wrong for the part in the first place. We know our parts, two guys in love with the same girl, but the girl needs to be someone who would respond to our flirting while still being outspoken enough to not…"

As Tsubaki trailed off, Azusa saw a look he knew all too well overtake his twin's face. It was his I-have-a-crazy-idea-that-just-might-work face.

Not half a second later, he knew what his twin was thinking and was already shaking his head "That won't work, and you know it."

"Why not? She's even _more_ perfect for the role than Melody, especially paired up with us."

"It won't work because she'd never go for it. Ema isn't even trained to be a voice actor-"

"And we are two of the best in the industry, we could make her great!" Not bothering to listen to Azusa anymore, Tsubaki jumped to his feet and ran to the elevator to go to Ema's room. Letting out a sigh, Azusa stood to follow him.

 **~oOo~**

Ema was sitting at her desk studying for an upcoming exam when a loud, enthusiastic knock at her door nearly had her stumbling out of her seat. She quickly went to the door, wondering if everything was okay and wasn't surprised to see that Tsubaki was on the other side.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him. He didn't answer, instead, he took her hand and pulled her out of her room and to the elevator. "Tsubaki?"

"I just had a great idea and we need your help to make it work!"

"Make what work?"

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Azusa waiting inside. He had as much chance to speak as Ema did as the white haired twin stepped into the elevator, pulling Ema along with him and blocking his twin's escape.

"What's going on?"

"Of course he didn't tell you," Azusa muttered as he shook his head. "We are auditioning for the lead roles in a new anime and we are required to audition in teams of three, two male and one female. However, Melody has fallen ill and will not be able to make the audition in two days, so we were hoping that you would be willing to assist us and fill her spot."

Her eyes went wide as her mind processed exactly what they were asking of her. "B-but… I've never… I wouldn't even know where to start or how to do something like that!"

"You just need to be yourself, you're perfect for the part! And you'll be helping your brothers in their time of need. You want to help us, don't you?" Tsubaki asked her as the elevator reached the common room floor and he was pulling her along again.

Again, Azusa had to shake his head at his twin. _Way to guilt trip her into accepting. You have no shame,_ he thought. But he would admit, by way of character dynamics and the relationship between the three of them, Ema was the ideal person to make the relationship between characters authentic if she was able to use her voice properly.

They sat on the couch and Tsubaki handed her his copy of the script. "Just read it over and see if you can put yourself in the female character's mindset. Then we'll start reading together."

Ema started reading the script, a blush quickly coloring her cheeks. "I'm not sure if I can do this."

"Just give it a try," Tsubaki insisted. "If it doesn't work, we can try to find someone else. But at this point, it really would be close to impossible for us to find anyone."

Ema couldn't help but sigh as he gave her those puppy-dog eyes. He really was trying to be nice about it and it was to help them in their job… _I guess I could at least try right now. If I'm terrible, then they can hopefully find someone else._ "Alright, but just be honest with me on how I do. If I'm terrible, just tell me."

Azusa couldn't help but respect that as he smiled at her and nodded. "You have our word, we will give you honest feedback."

Taking a deep breath, Ema read the page one more time before handing it back to Tsubaki and doing her first line. **"What are you doing here? I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you again!"**

" **Come on, you know you like me,"** Tsubaki said his first line with a flirty tone.

" **I wasn't talking to you."** Ema said, looking over to Azusa. **"What are you doing here, Tamaki?"**

" **I didn't realize that we were coming to meet you."** Azusa said with a defensive edge to his voice before looking over to Tsubaki and turning a bit angry. **"You knew about the two of us and you still brought me here. What is wrong with you?"**

Tsubaki laughed. **"What can I say? I like a little drama here and there."**

" **You like drama? We only started seeing each other last week and you pull something like this! There is something seriously wrong with you! Consider us over!"** Ema said in a haughty tone to Tsubaki before looking back at Azusa. **"And as for you, I'll forgive you this time since you were just as much in the dark about this meeting as I was. I didn't even realize that you two knew each other, let alone that you were friends."**

" **Hikomo, wait!"** Azusa said, reaching out his hand to take hers like it said to do in the script. And just like in the script, Ema started blushing and Tsubaki glared at their joined hands. **"Can't we talk? Even for a few minutes? I haven't seen or heard from you in months."**

" **That's what happens when you break someone's heart."** Ema coldly replied as she pulled he hand from Azusa's grip. **"The three of us can talk later, but for now… I need to go. Goodbye."** Ema stood from the couch and took a few steps away to signify her leaving the scene, but continued to listen as Azusa and Tsubaki kept going with their lines.

" **You bastard, you never said you were in love with her!"** Tsubaki hissed at his twin.

" **You only asked if I knew her, you never asked how. And what does it matter if I still love her?"**

" **I matters because** _ **I'm**_ **in love with her! You had your chance and you screwed up. That means that she'll be mine."**

Azusa's eyes narrowed on his twin. This was feeling less and less like practicing for an audition and more like real life. **"And what makes you think you deserve her? Our relationship might have ended because I chose working for a promotion over her, but that's done and I can give her the time she deserves now."**

Tsubaki fisted his hands as he glared at his twin. **"We might be best friends, but I'm not going to step aside just so you can have her. She means too much to me."**

" **Then let the games begin."**

The twins continued to glare at each other for half a second before Ema clapped her hands a couple of times, breaking their trance and looking at her. "So, be honest, was I terrible?" She asked them.

Unable to help themselves, violet eyes met violet eyes as they shared a look of shock. Neither one of them could remember a time when a female actor was able to bring out this kind of performance in them. It brought their capabilities to a whole new level! What was even more amazing was that Ema had brought her character to life and seemed to understand what she was feeling almost perfectly without any coaching or directing. She was an absolute natural!

"You were perfect," Azusa smiled at her. "You didn't overplay the part or under do it either, that's very difficult to do when you are playing off other characters and their reactions for the first time."

Ema was blushing as she looked down at her feet. "Well, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I just kept in mind that I was talking to the both of you, and since Tsubaki said to act naturally, that's what came out."

The white haired twin came to his feet to hug her. "You really did amazing, Ema! Now you've _got_ _to_ help us with the audition! Anyone else wouldn't be able to bring out this kind of performance with the two of us."

"I agree," Azusa said as he stood from his seat to take Ema's hand and kiss her knuckles. "Please say that you will do this audition with us."

She could feel her face turning cherry-red as the twins showered her with kind words and asked her to assist them. In all honesty, it had been a lot of fun and she was excited to be able to do this with them. But at the same time, she would hate to cost them the audition if she messed up because of her lack of training and experience.

"Are you sure you want me to? What if I-"

"Don't worry about messing up," Tsubaki said as he gave her a squeeze before letting her go to take her other hand. "Just read it like you did here with us and you'll be fine. And if you get too nervous, we'll be right there to help you."

Having lost her reasons why she probably shouldn't be doing this, Ema agreed and Azusa was automatically on the phone with their agent to let him know that they had found a different female voice actor to audition with them. Ema heard him describe her as a being a natural, able to bring out the best in the two of them despite being new to the industry, although she had been exposed to the industry for over a year.

When he finally hung up the phone, he turned and smiled at her. "We will need to take you to our agent's office tomorrow after you are finished with school to do some paperwork and make everything official. But he trusts our judgement on your talent and can't wait to meet you."

"So this is really happening? I'm auditioning to be a voice actor for an anime?" Ema asked them, suddenly feeling a bit shocked about how quickly everything had progressed.

"That's how it's looking. And if anything comes up that you're not sure about, just let Tsubaki or me know and we will help you in any way that we can."

Ema couldn't help but give her brothers a big smile. Then she picked up the script and started reading it more carefully. She wanted to be prepared for whatever scene the director might ask them to read. Azusa and Tsubaki smiled back at her as the sat on either side of her and read along.

 **A/N: I don't know how this story came from but I'm going to have fun with it! This is a story where you, the readers, will get to decide who Ema will end up with. Your options are Azusa or Tsubaki and you can either leave a comment or vote on my homepage. Warm-Fuzzies and please vote and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

***I don't know if I would be able to handle a bunch of brothers coming after me like Ema either, which is why I don't own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters.**

 ****I know it's still early, but I'e only recieved one (sort of) vote for the final pairing! If you want this story to have an ending, I need to know who you want Ema to end up with: Tsubaki or Azusa. So please vote on my home page or let me know in a review. I'm counting on all of you, my faithful readers!**

 **General POV**

It was the day of the audition. The three of them were waiting outside of an office and Ema was nervous enough for all three of them. Tsubaki found her reactions to be absolutely adorable. Azusa was taking the time to coach her and remind her about the little things that would help all three to them.

"Just act as naturally as you can," he told her. "You know the script and the part they are looking for. The best thing you can do is try to find a way to make it your own while letting the personality of the character come through. Do that and we'll be golden."

"Right," Ema nodded as she held onto Tsubaki and Azusa's hands for support. Any other time would have had her blushing like crazy, but not this time. When their names were called, she felt a fresh wave of panic but it was quickly calmed by the squeezes of each hand. The next thing she knew, they were in front of a table with six people looking at them.

"Good afternoon," Azusa said as he gave them a polite bow, prompting Tsubaki and Ema to do the same. "My name is Azusa Asahina. This is my brother, Tsubaki Asahina; and our sister, Ema Hinata."

"That's definitely a strong connection," they heard one person say to another.

"Yes, but sibling is very different from love interest," said another.

 _If they only knew._ All three of them thought at once.

"Go ahead and read from page six, scene three." The director told them.

Ema smiled, she knew that scene well. Tsubaki had suspected that they would want to hear that scene so the three of them had practiced that one a lot over the past two days. Taking a breath to steady her nerves, she felt most of her anxiety leave her body as she let herself fall into the scene and Azusa read the first line.

" **Hikomo, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say… except that I'm still in love with you."** Azusa said as he took her hands in both of his.

Usually during auditions, directors just wanted to hear the person's voice to see if it would be a good fit and if it matched what is in their minds. But during these kinds of auditions, when they need to audition in groups, they like to see a little bit of movement and acting mixed in to help bring everything to life. Luckily, they had warned Ema about this and had already told her to act like she normally would around the two of them. However, they had left out one key thing for the end of this scene. Tsubaki had insisted that they not tell her since, for one, she would probably have had second thoughts about helping them; and also her surprised, natural reaction was something that couldn't be faked. And although Azusa was a bit worried about what her reaction would be after the audition, he had agreed and kept the last part to himself.

" **Don't listen to him,"** Tsubaki said as he pushed his brother away to take her hands in his. **"I'm sorry I lied to you. But you know how he is, he lives for his job when he should be living for you. I can give you that."**

Ema knew that they were acting, but both of them had this desperation in their eyes that had her blushing and stumbling over her words. Luckily, that was part of the script, so no one really noticed. " **Please don't do this to me… to yourselves. I'd never forgive myself if I came between your friendship. I just… I want…"**

" **Tell us,"** Tsubaki told her as he wrapped her in his arms.

Azusa came up behind her and did the same. **"Please."**

All the emotions, the sympathy that Ema felt for the character started to overtake her. In many ways, it was so similar to her own situation with all of her brothers. But since it was acting, and might actually help them, she did something that she would never do in a real situation. She let her tears fall as she pushed herself out of their arms. She turned to look at them while still keeping herself facing the people that were watching her.

" **I just want all of us to be happy. I like how you were able to chase your dreams, Tamaki. And I am so glad that you were able to get the job you always wanted. Katuro, I like how open you are with your feelings and how I never have to second guess where I stand with you. But… I can't stand the idea of coming between the two of you."**

" **But…"**

" **It isn't fair!"** Ema said, raising her voice slightly to cut off Tsubaki/Katuro. She noticed the surprised looks on her brothers' faces. She was really getting into the part now. **"It isn't fair for me to lead you both on. Unless I can choose between you without having second thoughts, I have no right to be with either of you. I won't come between you two if I can't even commit to my own feelings."**

Unable to help herself, Ema wiped away her tears before making a watery sob. This whole scene reminded her so much of when she had told them that she only thought of them as brothers. She knew that had hurt them, and they had told her that they understood but it didn't change the way they felt about her. She also remembered how they told her that they wouldn't give up.

The brothers shared a look, then they approached her and wrapped her in their arms. **"What if you didn't come between us?"** Azusa asked her.

Ema gasped, following the script. She pushed away from them. **"But… but I can't…"**

" **Don't worry about us so much,"** Tsubaki told her as he took her hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss it. **"We love you, and nothing will change that. We are fine with you seeing both of us at the same time, and we can promise not to let our jealousy get in the way."**

It didn't matter if they were acting or not. Ema started blushing like crazy at the idea of the twins sharing her in a relationship. It didn't help when Azusa moved to the other side of her to hold her other hand and kiss it, much like they had done at the amusement park.

" **I hate the idea of sharing you, but if it's that or not having you at all… And at least it would be with someone I trust. Please, Hikomo. Give us a chance."**

" **I… I don't know…"**

This was the part where they had always stopped when rehearsing before. Azusa and Tsubaki each had one more line. But in order for those lines to make sense, they had to do one thing.

Like Tsubaki had done a few times before, he cupped Ema's face between his hands and gave her a lingering kiss. She was shocked by what was happening, wondering if it was part of the script or just them going with the feel of the scene. She didn't even have a chance to protest what he had done when Tsubaki broke off the kiss becaue Azusa swooped in for his own.

Not to be outdone by his twin, Azusa kissed her with all the want that he had held back so many times before. If he were to be honest with himself, he just wasn't as brave as Tsubaki when it came to matters of the heart. That is why he had to wait for this opportunity, when it was actually Tamaki kissing Hikomo for him to be able to kiss Ema. When he broke his kiss with her, Ema was red faced and gasping as they wrapped her in their arms again.

" **This is who we are, Hikomo."** Said Tsubaki.

" **Best friends in love with the same girl."** Azusa said, bringing an end to their scene.

They soon released her from their embrace, but kept their grip on her hands for support. The twins could tell that they had shocked her with their kisses, and if they let her go she might end up sinking to the floor.

When the three of them looked at the six people sitting behind the desk, they were thrilled to see that one woman was in tears, another man looked totally enraptured by their performance, two were taking some serious notes and the others were adamantly speaking amongst themselves. The twins had been to enough auditions to know that this was a very good sign for them. Unless another trio came in and totally knocked it out of the park, the parts were theirs!

"Thank you very much. We will be in contact with you by this Friday." The director told them. The three of them gave them another bow before filing out of the room.

"We apologize for not warning you about that last part of the scene, Ema. But it was for the best so your reaction would be natural." Azusa told her after the door shut behind them.

"Okay," she said in a bit of a daze.

"You did great, Ema!" Tsubaki cheered as he gave her another hug. "And they were all just eating it up, I could tell! We should go celebrate!"

"But we haven't even gotten the parts yet," she protested.

"I agree with Tsubaki," Azusa said as he took her hand and started leading her out the door. "And we are celebrating your first successful audition. There are not a lot of professional voice actors who could have done as well as you did with such short notice. That deserves a celebration."

"And if you still don't consider that worth celebrating, then consider it a 'thank you' from the both of us. Without you, we wouldn't have even had the chance to audition. And these were parts that both of us were really looking forward to playing." Tsubaki told her as he took her other hand and they both started guiding her to a cab.

Unable to argue, Ema smiled as she let the twins lead her. The kisses had taken her by surprise, as well as what they had said afterwards. She had read the script and knew that was part of it, but they had always stopped before actually kissing her. She quickly convinced herself that is was just part of the script and that there was no deeper meaning to it. For now, she would enjoy going out and celebrating with her brothers.

 **~oOo~**

It was the following Friday and most of the family had sat down to dinner when Tsubaki got a call from their agent. Masomi was quick to admonish him for taking work calls during meals but stopped when he saw the elated look on his brother's face.

"That's fantastic!" Tsubaki cheered. "Yes, we're having dinner right now. I'll tell them. Thanks, we'll see you tomorrow!" He quickly hung up his phone before jumping from his seat and rushing over to hug Ema. "We did it! We got the parts!"

"What?" She asked in surprise, ignoring the jealous looks that they were receiving from her other brothers.

"The three of us got the parts for the anime! Our agent said that we blew them away and they actually refused to see anyone else after us! We are exactly what they were looking for!" Tsubaki continued to cheer as he released Ema to give his twin a hug.

Azusa returned the embrace before turning to Ema and giving her a hug as well. "It's all thanks to you, Melody never would have brought out that side of us."

"So it's really… we're going to be working together?" Ema said in shock.

Both brothers smiled at her before they each slung and arm over her shoulders. "Welcome to the world of professional voice acting, little sister!"

 **A/N: Of course they would get the parts! I tried to make the anime different from their real life while still keeping the original feelings their for them to draw upon. Trying to decide how far I'm going to go with this story.**

 **Next chapter should be out soon and don't forget to vote! If you don't vote and she doesn't end up with the brother you want her to, then it's not my fault.**

 **Warm-Fuzzies and please vote and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own Brothers Conflict of any of its characters… probably because I would do naughty things with some of them if I did, tee-hee!**

 **General POV**

Three weeks after the audition and Tsubaki, Azusa, and Ema were on their way to do the first recording for the anime. There would be other voice actors there and Ema was a little nervous about that, but so long as the twins were there, she knew that she would be alright.

The show, "Lovers Triad," was a twelve episode Rom/Com with three OVA episodes, and the twins had told her that all the recording was likely to last a couple months unless something else came up. Although Ema was excited to play the part, the small time frame of recording was a relief.

Between studying and rehearsing for the show, Ema found her days to be quite full. She was lucky to still make time to test Nastume's new game and help make dinners for the family, but that was about it. Tsubaki had warned her that after all the recording was finished, they may still have to keep the show in mind since the anime was likely to be a very popular Rom/Com. That meant that they might end up doing appearances at some conventions in Japan like she had seen the two of them do before. It sounded exciting, but she just hoped that she would still have time to study.

At the recording sessions, she usually found herself in the studio with whoever her character was having a conversation with on the show, so she was usually paired with Azusa, Tsubaki, or both of them, though she did have sessions with a few other voice actors. The people she didn't know well were kind to her and they also said how talented they thought she was to be able to relate to the character so well when this was her first show.

The three of them had also been scheduled for a photoshoot since their agent loved the idea of the three siblings working together and wanted to milk it for all it was worth. Louis had been hired to do their hair and makeup, which made Ema feel much more comfortable. But then the photoshoot started and the photographer kept putting them in positions that made her a little nervous with the proximity to her brothers.

By the end of it, there were only a few shots that she liked. The best ones were one where she was sitting and leaning against Azusa's chest while he was looking at her from over her shoulder with a quiet smile on his face and Tsubaki had her legs thrown over his lap while he was laughing his head off. Another good one was a more simple shot of Azusa and Tsubaki having their arms thrown over her shoulders and kissing her cheeks while she was blushing like crazy. But probably her favorite shot was one where she had been so exhausted that she had actually fallen asleep. Azusa and Tsubaki had laid down on each side of her while holding her hands with content smiles on their faces. The photographer had gone with it and taken a bunch of overhead shots.

Their agent turned a bunch of those shots into pictures and posters that would go on sale during conventions for them to sign. When they came out on print, Ema had claimed the one where she was asleep with her brothers on each side of her and put it on the wall over her bed. Juli had hissed and glared at the poster multiple times and it was only when she insisted that it was all for show that he finally calmed down, but only slightly.

 **~oOo~**

It was the last day of recording and Ema had just finished wrapping up her part for the show. Everyone else had also finished and the first episode was scheduled to premier in two days. She had also finished her exams, which she had passed with flying colors, so that made her very happy! She was exhausted from all the work she had done and was looking forward to having a day off.

As soon as she stepped out of the recording booth, she found herself wrapped up in Tsubaki's arms for a celebration hug, which she gladly accepted.

"You did it! You've become a professional voice actor!" He cheered.

"Yes, but now I'm exhausted. Let's go home. I'm ready to get something to eat and go to bed."

"And would you like me to cuddle up beside you while you sleep?" He whispered in her ear.

That made Ema blush, Azusa smack his twin over the head, and more rumors flew around the studio about the three of them. The directors and other voice actors knew about Ema being their sister by marriage and they all believed that there was more going on with the three of them besides sibling affection. Between the natural way the three of them had fit into the roles of their characters and how flirtatious the brothers were with the beautiful girl when the cameras and equipment were off, even Ema had a difficult time convincing them. Tsubaki had even heard that there was a betting pool going on which brother would actually win her affections in real life; he was annoyed beyond belief that Azusa was in the lead right now, but he wasn't through yet!

"We already called Ukyo to let him know that we were taking you out to dinner after we were finished recording." Azusa told her. When she looked at him in surprise, he explained further. "It is already past the time that the family usually eats together and this is a time for celebration. So Tsubaki and I are taking you out somewhere nice and we have been instructed to tell you to enjoy yourself since you have earned it for working so hard."

That had her smiling as she accepted Tsubaki and Azusa's extended hands and let them lead her out of the building. At the same time, choosing to ignore the whispers that followed in their wake. It was times like these that made it even harder for her to deny that there was anything going on between the three of them, even to herself.

Ema didn't know how to explain it, but since she had begun working with the twins, she had started to feel much closer to them than she had before. They still acted the same towards her as always, but it was like she felt just a bit more accepting of their advances. She suspected that it had something to do with the character she had been portraying over the past couple months. Hikomo and herself really had been similar in many ways with the only real difference between the two of them being that she had accepted the friends affections while Ema had denied her brothers. And having portrayed her character for so long, and with Azusa and Tsubaki playing Tamaki and Katuro, it felt like the lines between the anime and real life had begun to blur and left her opening up to their affections a bit more.

The only thing she wasn't really sure about was if her own feelings had really changed or not. She still saw them as family, but she was also beginning to see them as men… and she liked what she saw in that respect. But just like Hikomo, she didn't want to come between their relationship. And it was more than them just being best friends; they were brothers, identical twins. As Tsubaki had told her once, they were a single soul that had been split during birth and she didn't want to be the one that might possibly come between them.

 **~oOo~**

The anime had premiered and already had a strong following four episodes in. Ema, Azusa, and Tsubaki had been scheduled to make appearances as their characters at multiple conventions around Japan and the three of them were really looking forward to it… Although a few of the other brothers hated the idea of Ema traveling alone with the twins for the next three weeks of summer vacation. Yusuke, Natsume and Futo had been particularly vocal on their objections to her being alone with them but they also couldn't argue with the fact that it was work and that everything was already scheduled.

Juli had been especially angry about the arrangement and had wanted to come along to protect her from the twin wolves, but most of the hotels that they would be staying at had strict 'no pets' policies, which left Juli at home with Louis.

The first convention was a whirlwind of people taking pictures of the three of them, getting autographs, and asking if their relationship was the same in real life. Tsubaki and Azusa were quick to play off of their questions as they wrapped their arms around Ema's waist and shoulders before giving her cheeks lingering kisses which left her blushing like mad and the crowds going crazy.

The following two conventions were about the same, except Ema had a better idea of what to expect and was able to have more fun with it as she stepped more into her character and put an authoritative edge on her personality. Sometimes she would block their advances with palms to the faces without even looking at them and shake her head in amusement. This gave the twins and the crowd a laugh as they continued on.

The next convention was more of a sit-down interview type where the crowd got to ask them a bunch of questions. They weren't allowed to talk about what would happen next in the anime, but they were able to answer almost everything they could about their characters. For the most part, the questions were easy but then someone asked an inevitable question.

"Are the three of you in a relationship like in the anime?"

Ema was going to take the question, but Tsubaki beat her to it. "Our personal relationship is even more complicated than it is in the anime." He laughed, which had the entire crowd clamoring for more details.

Azusa sent a subtle glare at his twin before continuing on with the interview. When they had finished and were out of sight of the crowd, he gave his white haired twin a hard fist over the head. "Don't be telling people that, it's none of their business."

"I didn't actually tell them anything. I just said one thing and let them take it from there." Tsubaki defended.

Ema couldn't help but role her eyes at the two of them as they continued to bicker back and forth. She knew from experience that the two of the would be in their own little world for a while and wouldn't even notice her leaving to go down to the hotel restaurant to get something to eat, so that's exactly what she did.

She was about half way through her meal when someone approached her. She could tell by the magazine in his hand and the look on his face that he had recognized her and that he was a fan.

"Excuse me, but are you Ema Hinata, the voice actor for "Lovers Triad?" He asked her.

Setting down her chopsticks, she turned in her seat and gave him a smile. "Yes, I am. I hope that you are enjoying the show."

"I am! You are amazing and so much prettier than your character." He said as she sat down at the chair across from her.

Right away, Ema felt uncomfortable with how familiar this man was acting towards her. He didn't even ask if it was okay to join her, he just sat down and kept talking as if they already knew each other.

Trying to be polite for the sake of the show, Ema continued to smile but said. "If you would please excuse me, I'd like to finish my dinner before turning in for the night. I've had a full day."

"That's fine, I can talk while you eat." He said, making her feel even more uncomfortable. Not knowing what else to do, Ema starting eating quickly, hoping that he wouldn't notice how she was rushing to finish her food.

"I was just wondering, are you in love with them in real life?" He asked, almost making Ema choke on her food, and not because of how fast she was eating.

"Why do you ask?" She eventually replied.

"Because I don't want any misunderstandings when we start going out."

She froze at that, all she could do was stare at his overly enthusiastic face. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you apparently like the kinkier stuff since you're okay with having two boyfriends and there's a lot of stuff I'd like to try out but haven't had the chance to do yet. And I'm a lot more handsome than the anime characters or the guys who voice them, so that already makes me better than them. You would be happy in a relationship with me!"

 _Not by a long shot. They are leaps and bounds ahead of you in looks and even with how touchy-feely they can be sometimes, they have never creeped me out the way you are doing right now._

"I believe you're a bit mistaken," Ema said calmly, trying not to provoke the man. "And although I'm flattered by your interest in me, I don't think that I'm a good match for you."

"But you are!" He yelled at her as he dropped his magazine to grab her wrist. She tried to pull herself free of his painful grip, but it was just too tight. "I knew that you were meant to be with me when I first saw you in Tokyo! You smiled at _me,_ not anyone else! Why are you denying how you really feel!"

Ema was panicking. This man was unstable and he was scaring her really bad. She wasn't really sure what to do to get away safely, but she knew that she needed help. Sure, they were drawing attention but no one was coming to help her. She tried to pull away from him again, but he only gripped her arm tighter and made her whimper in pain.

The next thing she knew, the grip on her arm disappeared as she was pulled into Azusa's arms while Tsubaki had twisted one of the crazed fan's arms behind his back and slammed his face into the table.

"Are you alright?" Azusa asked her as he continued to hold her in his arms. She was extremely upset by what had happened and was unable to form words at that moment. So she shook her head and hid her face in his chest.

Without letting her go, Azusa called the police to report the attack and instructed the waiter to get ahold of hotel security. He and Tsubaki recognized the man not only from this convention, but the other three as well. He had been following them around the country and had finally made his move on Ema. The twins were upset with themselves that they had let this happen. Obsessed fans were a rare but inevitable part of being in the spotlight, but they hadn't thought that Ema would receive such fans so quickly. They hadn't taken the time to instruct her on how to handle a situation like this yet, and that was their fault.

Tsubaki had been hard pressed not to break the man's arm as he continued to shout into the table at the three of them. He was upsetting Ema and that didn't sit well with him. By the time hotel security and the police got there, Ema was in tears and the brothers insisted that she be allowed to give her statement privately and away from the man.

The whole process was finished much faster than they anticipated. The man had a record for stalking other people and had multiple restraining orders against him. They mentioned that Ema should probably do the same. The brothers agreed and quickly put calls in to their agent to put an alert on the man to keep him out of future shows and another to Ukyo to start the paperwork on the restraining order.

That call had the whole family abuzz with questions of Ema's well being. They told them that she was upset but safe. Since they had three days until their next show, and in light of the incident, the agency opted to foot the bill to move them to the next hotel the following day so that they could relax away from their other fans.

Through the entire ordeal, Ema never let go of Azusa or Tsubaki. They were the only things that were keeping her calm and she didn't want to think about what would have happened if they hadn't been there. As they went up stairs to their suite, she still refused to let go of them and they ended up sitting together on the couch. The twins followed their instincts and hugged her from both sides so that she would feel safe. Their method ended up working too well and she fell asleep between them.

Not sure of what else to do, Tsubaki and Azusa shared a look as they shifted her in their arms and lifted her up to carry her to Azusa's room where they put her into bed and climbed in beside her. She was still gripping their arms as if she were scared of being without them. It was because of that fear and trust that they kept their urges in check and simply fell asleep with her safely situated between them.

 **A/N: I know that this was a lot of information to put in one chapter, but a lot of it was things that I just needed to skim over to show the passage of time and advance the story. The crazed fan was a must since it was bound to happen considering how easily Ema attracts men.**

 **Things are about to get a bit spicier! Warm-Fuzzies and please vote and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Who shall Ema choose of her brothers? Well, since I don't own Brothers Conflict, I don't have the answer to that question.**

 **General POV**

When Ema began to wake up, she quickly became aware of three things. First, she was laying in bed and she didn't remember going to bed last night. Secondly, she was very warm. And finally, she was having difficulty moving. As sleep lifted more from her mind, she realized that the reasons why she was so warm and couldn't move were connected. She was laying between her brothers!

Too shocked to make any sudden movements, Ema lifted her chin to see that her head was resting on Tsubaki's arm, she was cuddled up to his chest, and his left hand was holding her left hand between their bodies. She then looked down and saw that the fingers of her right hand were laced with Azusa's, which were resting at her waist as he spooned behind her.

She couldn't believe this was happening! When had she allowed this? The last thing she remembered was sitting with the two of them on the couch. Had she fallen asleep like that? Then she noticed how cramped the muscles in her hands felt… _As_ _if_ _I_ _was_ _gripping_ _them_ _all_ _night_. That had to be it. She had fallen asleep with them on the couch and they must have moved her to a bed but she wouldn't let go of their hands, even in sleep.

Looking down at their bodies, she noticed that the three of them were still wearing yesterday's clothes. That made her feel a bit better, knowing that they hadn't tried to undress her and that they had decided to stay fully clothed as well. That was really saying something since the brothers had to be uncomfortable sleeping in the clothes they were wearing.

 _And speaking of uncomfortable…_ she thought as she attempted to subtly shift her grips to relieve the cramped feeling in her hands. As she did this, the brothers began moving, letting her know that they were beginning to wake up as well. She froze, her face turning red as she saw Tsubaki yawn and felt Azusa stretch behind her.

Azusa seemed to be the first to realize their position as his cheeks turned as red as hers must have been and he quickly sat up, releasing her hand. Tsubaki either didn't notice or didn't care as he rubbed his face in hair to breathe in her scent before sliding his arm out from under her and sitting up as well.

"Morning," he mumbled as he swung his legs to the side of the bed. Tsubaki smiled sleepily at the two of them before walking off to use the restroom.

Still unsure of how to react, Ema looked to Azusa, who was still sitting beside her but was looking anywhere but at her.

"I apologize if we made you feel uncomfortable upon waking, Ema."

"W-what happened last night?" She asked, also not looking him in the eye.

"After we finished with the police and hotel security, you were very upset and we brought you back to the suite to calm down. We sat on the couch and you soon fell asleep between us while keeping a firm hold on our hands. Seeing as how that was keeping you calm and we did not want to disturb you, we simply moved you to my room so you could sleep in a proper bed and we could lay down as well." He explained. Then taking a deep breath, he looked her directly in the eye. "I give you my word that we conducted ourselves as gentlemen last night and did nothing beyond sleep beside you."

That made her smile. Both of them had been so worried about her wellbeing and it meant a lot to her. "Thank you, Azusa. And I know that neither one of you did anything because all of us are still dressed. You didn't even take off you suit jacket or tie. I also want you to know that it means a lot to me that I can count on both of you in case something like that happens again."

"In that respect, we do not deserve your gratitude." He said, looking away from her again. "We should have warned you about going off alone during these conventions and what to do in case a fan becomes too familiar with you. Though it is rare, it has happened before and we should have warned you from the start."

Ema tilted her head and stared at him for a moment. "Have you or Tsubaki ever had to deal with fans like that before?"

The question startled him for a moment, he actually had to think about it before telling her. "Tsubaki more than myself, he had to deal with his first enthusiastic fan girl after he voiced the lead on a video game. My first was a man who was insistent that I was making phone calls to him every night."

"And how long were you both voice actors by the time those incidences happened?"

He thought even harder on that one. "Tsubaki had been acting for two years, my incident happened close to a year after that."

"So both of you were in the business for years before you had to deal with crazed fans. There was no way you could have known that some guy would come after me right away. So I don't want to hear about either of you beating yourselves up over what happened, okay?"

Azusa was stunned. It was hard to argue with her when she had that kind of logic. And she was also right, it normally took years for someone in the industry to have a fan episode like she'd had. Deciding it felt right, he leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. She blushed, of course, but then he was getting up from the bed and going over to the dresser where his clothes were.

"You may want to go get cleaned up," he told her. "The agency is moving us to the next hotel today so we will have a chance to rest before we start being mobbed by fans again."

"That man won't show up again, will he?" She asked him, still blushing slightly from the kiss.

"I have already sent his profile to the agency, and they will send it to the convention as well. If he comes, they will deny him entrance to the premises. And just to be safe, I would recommend that you not go anywhere without Tsubaki or me present so that we can assist you if need be."

"Okay, I'm going to get a shower and pack. I heard that our next hotel is supposed to have a nice spa, so I'm looking forward to that!" Ema smiled at him before sliding off of the bed and heading to her own room in the suite.

A minute later, Tsubaki emerged from the bathroom and leaned against the door frame. "I don't know about you, but that was probably the best night's sleep I've had in a long time."

Azusa didn't say anything, instead busying himself with pulling out his change of clothes for the day. He wouldn't admit that his twin was right. Even fully dressed, he had slept wonderfully with Ema in his arms.

"Seems that the battle for her heart is starting again, and I have a feeling that she might actually be considering us this time." Tsubaki mused as he walked towards the door, pausing just long enough to look over his shoulder at his twin. "I'll be civil for her sake, but I won't hold back either."

The dark haired brother chuckled. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, and you shouldn't expect anything less from me either."

 **~oOo~**

Ema, Azusa, and Tsubaki had been at the new hotel for more than a day and she had noticed the subtle differences in their behavior. Tsubaki was flirting and touching her more than usual while Azusa was being attentive to her every need. It was as though falling asleep next to them had set them back into mindset of before she had told them that she only thought of them as brothers. But the most upsetting thing was that mindset had faded from her as well.

She wasn't sure when it happened exactly, but she really cared for them. The hard part was filtering out her own feelings and figuring out what to do with them.

She wasn't a fool. This wasn't like the anime they had lent their voices to create. There was no way she would be able to have a relationship with both of them, she didn't even want to try since that wouldn't be fair to either of them. But at the same time, she knew what she wanted to do. With two days left until their appearance at the convention, she had made a plan and would follow through. And, hopefully, that would help her with her decision.

The first day, she decided, would belong to Azusa. So when they got up in the morning, and Tsubaki was sleeping in, as usual, Ema hinted at wanting to go to the spa and that he should come with her.

Azusa couldn't believe his luck! Ema had just invited him to spend about half the day alone with her and he was not about to turn her down. He quickly left a note for his brother, while leaving out where he and Ema were going, and whisked her away to the hotel spa.

When they arrived, the spa staff had assumed that the two of them were a couple on their honeymoon and he didn't correct them, which meant that the two of them received the majority of their treatments together. Back massages, facials, and a mud bath; and all the time they were talking to each other. The spa even provided them with a complimentary lunch which both of them immensely enjoyed.

By the time they had finished and were heading back up to their room, Azusa felt more relaxed and happy than he could remember. But he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. He wasn't blind, he could tell that she was up to something. He was reluctant to bring it up to her in case it might hurt his chances, but by the time he got up to their suite it was starting to eat away at him and he had to ask.

"Is there something going on, Ema? You seem different today." She looked away as she blushed, confirming his suspicion right away. "You can tell me, I promise not to judge."

Unable to look him in the face, Ema walked over to the couch and sat down. "I'm sorry, I really am a terrible person."

"That's not true," Azusa argued quickly. "You are the kindest, most wonderful woman I have ever known, which is why my brothers and I are crazy about you. Please, tell me what's going on."

"Well… I don't know when it happened, but for a while now…"

"Yes?" He prompted her after she had trailed off for a bit.

"I've been thinking about you and Tsubaki a lot!" She said in a rush, taking him by surprise. "I know that I said that I only saw us as family before, and I did! But now it's changed. And I know that we can't be like our characters in the anime, so I wanted to try to do something with each of you to figure my own feelings out."

After her outburst, he wasn't sure if he should have been cheering or worried. He was thrilled that she was actually considering a relationship, but Tsubaki was still included in the equation. But from what he could tell, she had also chosen to spend the first experience with him, so that made him happy as well.

Realizing that she was upset by the situation, he decided to do what he could to help her.

"Ema, this is one of those times where you can't blame yourself. Tsubaki and I, we have been putting a lot of pressure on you since you first stepped into the condo. You are a very special person and we spend so much of the time focused on claiming you for ourselves. All that attention is bound to be confusing.

"And for the record, what you are doing now is probably the most sensible thing to do. You are getting us alone to try and gauge your feelings for us without hurting the other person's feelings. With how much I care for Tsubaki, I really appreciate that."

Azusa couldn't help but notice her surprised expression as she stared at him. "You're not mad?"

Deciding that this was his chance, he cupped her cheeks between his hands and leaned forward to press his lips to her. This was different from the kiss he had given her while they were auditioning. That had been mostly a kiss for show with a bit of his true feelings for her, but this kiss was everything. All the want and hope that he held since he realized that he wanted to be more than a sibling to her. All the dreams that he'd had for her and himself. He wanted her to feel just how much she meant to him in that one kiss.

When he finally drew away from her, he was glad to see that the kiss had set her off balance enough that she began to sway and he had to wrap his arms around her in a hug to steady her. And that's how they stayed for what seemed like a long time. Sitting on the couch with his arms wrapped around her as they continued to talk.

And that was how Tsubaki eventually found them.

He could understand the scowl on his twin's face, the betrayal he must have felt. Luckily, before he could loose his temper, Ema stood up and pulled him to the couch to explain her situation to him the same way she had done with Azusa. To his credit, Tsubaki was patient as he listened to Ema while she told him what she wanted to do. By the end of it, he was staring at her with a quizzical, slightly stunned expression.

Then he shook his head at the both of them. "So long as I get my day tomorrow, I guess it's okay. But we're all having dinner together. I get bored if I have to eat alone."

Azusa chuckled at that, knowing that it was the truth. "It's about time for dinner anyway. Let's get changed so we can enjoy it together."

 **A/N: So that was Azusa's chapter and the next one is going to be Tsubaki's. I hope I wrote him well because I want to give both of the brothers an equal chance. Warm-Fuzzies and please don't forget to vote and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Brothers Conflict is difficult to write for because there are so many yummy guys to chose from, which is why I don't own it or its characters.**

Someone was knocking on Ema's hotel room door, that's what woke her up. She knew it was one of the twins because it was coming from the door that lead into the main room of their suite. With a yawn, Ema rolled out of bed and walked over to the door to crack it open. To her surprise, Tsubaki was standing on the other side looking wide awake and smiling at her.

"Morning, Ema! Get dressed, we're going out."

She couldn't help but stare at him for a moment. It was early, before the time that she would usually get up, which made it even more surprising to see Tsubaki so awake since he usually slept in. "Huh?"

"You promised me that today would be my day to spend time with you, so I'm not going to let a minute go to waste. So get dressed, I'm taking you out to breakfast!"

Ema couldn't help but chuckle at his excitement before nodding and closing her door so she could change out of her sleepers. Tsubaki had always been the more excitable of the twins so she shouldn't have been surprised that he would act this way, but at the same time, knowing that he was this excited just to spend time with her made her happy.

Since it was going to be a warm day, she decided to wear her pink sundress; it had a conservative collar, teacup sleeves, and the skirt went just past her knees. She was about to put her hair up in her usual side ponytail but decided that that it looked good down today. After slipping on a pair of flats, grabbing a light throw-over and her purse; she joined Tsubaki in the main area of their suite.

He was quick to grab hold of her hand as he lead her out of their room and down the hallway to the elevators. The convention was beginning that day and a lot of people were already gathering in the hotel. Ema was glad that she was still very new to the industry, which meant not a lot of people recognized who she was. Tsubaki, being a veteran voice actor and probably much more recognizable, kept his face turned away from some of the fan girls that were eyeing them. By the time the girls got up the courage to approach the two of them, the elevator had arrived and they had made their escape.

When they got off the elevator, Ema became nervous about eating at the hotel restaurant. The lobby was absolutely packed with people dressed up in cosplay and taking pictures. If anyone recognized them while they were eating, they wouldn't have any privacy to just talk to each other. So when Tsubaki used his grip on her hand to lead her out the front door to a row of cabs, she was beyond grateful.

"Azusa and I came to this convention last year," he told her before they climbed into a cab and he gave the driver directions. "It's one of the biggest ones in Japan, but it gets really hectic, but I know the perfect place to get some great food and it's close to a lot of stuff so we can have fun."

"That sounds perfect," she told him. Ema was actually surprised that he had thought about that. She really wasn't used to the crowds yet and didn't want the attention. Tsubaki, on the other hand, loved the attention he got from being a voice actor and fed off it constantly. The fact that he had kept the way that she felt about it in mind when he had planned this day for them really meant something to her.

The place they went to for breakfast was a small cafe run by a woman named Milvia, who was about their parents age, maybe a little older. She was originally from Italy but had fallen in love with a Japanese businessman and had returned home with him and ended up opening the restaurant.

She recognized him right away and started fawning over him, saying how she'd been looking forward to his visit. Apparently, Tsubaki came here whenever he was in the area and the woman thought he was the sweetest boy in the world. Then she started gushing over Ema and how adorable they looked together, which had her blushing like crazy.

Milvia quickly sat them down at a table and started fixing them an authentic Italian breakfast with juice, cappuccino, pastries, and fruit. She would stop by their table a bunch to make sure they were enjoying their meal but still gave enough space for the two of them to relax and talk. When they were finished, Tsubaki paid but not before Milvia came out to slip a flower behind Ema's ear. She couldn't help but notice that it was close to the same pink as her dress.

When they left the restaurant, Ema wasn't sure what she wanted to do. So, Tsubaki mentioned just walking around until she saw something that interested her since they weren't in a rush. As they walked, he was subtly flirting with her the whole time but not so much that it made her uncomfortable. He also told her a bunch of old stories about all of the brothers growing up, which had her telling him about how she had grown up. Every once in a while when she touched on the fact that she had almost always been alone, he would give her hand a squeeze as if to remind her that was in the past.

When they came upon a playground, Ema couldn't help the frown that marred her features. The last time she'd visited one was the day she'd found out that she was adopted. Even though she'd come to terms with that and understood what had happened to her birth parents, it still made her a little sad.

Tsubaki saw the frown and quickly made the connection. Though he hadn't been there when Natsume found her, he had told the rest of them where he had found Ema. Deciding that he needed to see her smile more, he used his grip on her hand to pull her over to the swings at a run. Before she could even ask what he was doing, he sat he on one of the swings and gave her a push.

"What are we doing here? Aren't we a little old for swings?" Ema asked him, even though her legs were automatically going through the motions to keep herself moving.

"You're never too old for swings," he laughed as he gave her another push. When he saw that she would keep going, he jumped feet first onto the one beside her and started swinging with her. "Besides, this is the perfect game. Whether you were alone or with a big family, it was something everyone could have fun with."

"I guess you're right," Ema giggled as they kept going higher.

"But you know what the best parts about the swings are?"

"Trying to swing over the top?"

"That's one of them, but not my favorite. The first of my two favorite things about swings is learning to fly!" Tsubaki called as let go of the swing and flew through the air before landing on his feet, although he did stumble forward a bit but kept his balance.

Then he turned back to smile at her. As he walked towards Ema had to bring her swing to a stop or she would end up hitting him with her feet. When she saw that flirty/mischievous grin on his face, she knew he was up to something.

"And my other favorite thing is… spinning the other person!"

Before she could jump off, Tsubaki had grabbed the chains of her swing and began spinning her around. She might have told him to stop but she was laughing too hard. Then he released the chains and she was spinning the opposite direction and made her dizzy. He did this two more times until she was able to ask him to stop. Then she nearly fell back out of the swing because she was so dizzy, but he caught her before she could hit the ground.

He helped her stand up as she giggled from her head spinning, then took her a bit by surprise when he pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't like the overpowering, needy kisses that he had given her before. This one was sweet, making her feel light and happy as her head stopped spinning so much.

"I've been wanting to do that again for a while now. Thanks for not pushing me away." He told her before stepping away to give her some space while still holding her hand.

Not sure of what to say, Ema smiled at him as they left the park and started walking again.

 **~oOo~**

She was exhausted but happy by the time they got back to their suite. They had walked everywhere and seen so much, there hadn't been a dull moment. Although Tsubaki had promised her that he would follow her lead, he still had the whimsy of a child. He would see something interesting and then lead her along so they could take a closer look. This didn't bother her at all since everything he wanted to see ended up being interesting to her as well.

He never stopped flirting with her either, though he didn't go over the top the way he normally would. Probably because he actually had her attention rather than attempting to gain her attention. Every once in a while he would steal another kiss like the one they had shared in the park; keeping them short, sweet, and leaving her leaning into them.

There had only really been one point during their date where it had started going wrong, and that was when they were returning to the hotel. They had still been a distance away when a group of fan girls recognized him and tried to mob the two of them. They had even tried to push Ema away from him while one of them was saying snide comments about her.

She wasn't sure how he did it; but Tsubaki had somehow extracted himself from the fan girls, grabbed Ema's wrist, and made off with her before the other girls could surround him again. They ended up hiding out in a small grocery store for a bit, they were soon laughing off the incident and he bought the two of them a bag of cookies to take back to their room.

 _Speaking of which…_ Ema reached into the bag and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie, humming with delight as she bit into it. She'd only have the one for now since the three of them had dinner reservations at the nicer hotel restaurant. Tsubaki had promised her that the number of fans eating there would be minimal since most people attending the convention would be eating cheap to save their money to buy other things.

It had surprised her even more when Tsubaki didn't try to charm his way into her room. He had almost always tried to do that in the past. But this time he stopped her at her door and gave her a kiss that was more potent than any other he had given her that day. She could actually feel how much he cared about her and was almost begging her with that kiss to choose him.

That's where Ema was left with a bit of a problem. She had promised to give Azusa and Tsubaki an answer about who she had feelings for, but she still wasn't sure of her feelings. One thing was for sure, she couldn't really see either one of them strictly as her brothers anymore.

Azusa was the guy that she could comfortably sit a read a book with, while Tsubaki was the guy that would always find a way to make her laugh. Tsubaki was the one she shared a lot of interests with but still encouraged her to try new things. Azusa always told her the truth even if she might not want to hear it but was also the shoulder to cry on when she felt lost.

But in the end she had to ask herself, which one was she not going to be able to be without in her life? She knew that she wouldn't completely lose either of them since they did live in the same house and they were still technically family, but she knew that by choosing one brother, she would never be able to choose the other.

She wouldn't decide now, she just couldn't. Not only would it have been bad timing since they were about to go to dinner together, but they still had this convention to do and they needed to work together. Ema quickly decided to tell them after the convention was over. This was the last one that they were doing so it wouldn't get in the way of their work. It would also give her the time to really think over her decision since she didn't want to rush into anything, making mistakes and hurting all three of them in the process.

Giving herself a nod, she got off of her bed and made her way to her dresser. Their reservations were in an hour and Ema wanted to take a quick shower before they had to go.

 **A/N: A bit shorter chapter, I know; but I wanted to get this one out quick since Tsubaki hasn't really had a spot featuring him in this story.**

 **The voting will continue for another week before I close the poll, so don't forget to either leave let me know in a review or by the poll on my page. Who will win: Azusa or Tsubaki? I have an idea at this point but it's still pretty close. So don't forget that your vote really does count!**

 **So, Warm-Fuzzies and please vote and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Bribery didn't work, I still don't own Brothers Conflict. Maybe next time I should offer the entire batch of cookies instead of just a dozen.**

Ema was starting to feel the pressure. They had finished the last convention and were on a train home. To their credit, Azusa and Tsubaki had remained professional the entire time in front of the crowd, and were affectionate and attentive to her when they were alone. It was nice, but she knew that she would have to make a choice soon.

When they arrived home, Ema was surprised that all of the brothers were present. All of them practically swept her away from the twins, despite their protests, and into the house. Everyone had been worried about her since the incident with the crazed fan and were relieved to see with their own eyes that she was okay. Ukyo had already drawn up the necessary papers to file a restraining order against the man, all he needed was her signature.

During dinner, Ema didn't miss the glances that the twins were giving her. She knew that they were anxious for an answer, but it was so hard. When she was finished, she hurried to her room with Julie before they could stop her. She needed to talk with Julie.

"Chii, what's wrong? Did those wolves do something while you were alone with them?" Julie asked her.

"It's not what they did or didn't do, Julie. It's what I have to do." Ema told him as she hugged her pillow to her stomach.

"What is it?"

"Over the past few months, I started having feelings for them as more than brothers-"

"WHAT? YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR THOSE WOLVES?" He hissed.

"It's not like I was intending to have feelings for them, it just happened." She said, sheepishly.

Julie huffed as he paced back and forth on her desk. "They haven't forced themselves on you, have they?" Ema shook her head. "And they did protect you from that stray dog."

"They did," she confirmed.

Letting out another grumble, he sat down and crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't like the idea of you being them, but if you have real feelings for one of them, then I guess it could be okay."

"But I don't know which one of them I have feelings for."

"Huh?" Julie tilted his head at her, which prompted Ema to tell him everything that happened while they were on their trip. Julie listened to her story, abet hissing a few times when she mentioned the stalker and how she had woken up between Azusa and Tsubaki, but didn't interrupt her. When she was finished, he seemed almost as stumped as she was.

"This is a tough one. Personally, I don't want to see you with either one of those wolves. But, from the way you told me what happened, I think you already know who you want to be with, you just don't want to hurt the other person."

Ema couldn't help but bury her face into her pillow. Julie was right. She knew who she wanted to be with, she just didn't want to hurt anyone else and that included the rest of her brothers whom had confessed their love for her.

"What should I do?"

"You could deny them both, I would prefer that; but then no one will be happy, including you. Or you can tell them the truth and let one of them down as easy as you can so you can remain siblings. And I wouldn't worry too much about their relationship with each other, they're twins so I'm sure that they will be able to work things out eventually."

Sitting up, she picked up Julie and gently hugged him to her chest. "Thank you, Julie. I don't know what I would do without you."

"It's okay, Chii. But just remember, if he doesn't treat you right I will scratch that wolf's face off."

"I know you would," Ema giggled before she set him down and got up to leave her room. She had to talk to Azusa and Tsubaki.

 **~oOo~**

Her gentle knocks were easily heard by Tsubaki since he seemed to rush to answer the door. His smile was sweet as he stepped aside to let her come into his room. He knew what she was going to say before she said a single word, her body language said it all. When Ema turned to speak to him, he enveloped her in his arms to hold her close, silencing her.

"It's okay," he whispered into her hair. "I had a feeling that you wouldn't choose me."

She couldn't say anything at first, just stood there in his arms before pressing her face against his shoulder to hide her tears. "I'm sorry, Tsubaki."

"Don't be. If I have to play understudy to one of my brothers, at least it's to Azusa. And you gave me a real chance, that was more than I thought I would have for the longest time. Just promise me a couple of things."

"What's that?" She asked him, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"Promise to take good care of him. Promise to tell me if he isn't taking care of you. And if things don't work out between you two, promise that you'll give me another shot at making you mine." He told her, his hug growing a bit tighter as he spoke.

"I promise," she said as she gave him a final squeeze before they released each other.

Tsubaki opened the door for her but caught her hand at the last moment to pull her back to him for another hug. "Is it too much to ask for one more kiss before I give you up to him?" Before she could answer, he dipped his head and give her a sweet, lingering kiss. A kiss that Azusa saw from down the hallway.

When Tsubaki release her, Ema just barely saw Azusa retreating into the elevator and gasped in horror. Before she could say anything, Tsubaki gave her shoulder a slight push and a sad smile. "You better hurry before he looses it. Make sure to tell him how you feel about him."

With unshed tears in her eyes, she smiled at him before rushing down the hallway to catch up with Azusa. Tsubaki closed the door to his room before going inside to collapse on his bed, covering his face with his hand.

He'd lost her forever, he was sure of it. There was no way his brother would ever screw up enough to have her running into his arms. He knew that because it would have been the same for him if the roles had been reversed. _But then, you can never really know what will happen in the future. We never thought we would have this chance, but it happened. Maybe I'll have my chance someday. I just have to be patient… Damn it! I hate waiting!_

 **~oOo~**

Azusa had to get out of the house. He had to clear his head so he could deal with what he had seen and what that meant. _She didn't choose me. I should have known that I would end up loosing to Tsubaki, but I really hoped that I would have a chance this time._

He had barely gotten out the front door and halfway past the tree when he felt a small, delicate hand grab onto his sleeve and pull him to a stop. Right away, he saw the unshed tears in her eyes, knew that he was the cause of them, and it broke his heart even more. Unable to help himself, he looked away from her and up into the tree.

"Don't worry about me," he said, just barely finding his voice. "I understand that this was a hard decision for you. I'm just glad that I finally had a chance."

"Azusa-"

"I just… Promise me that you'll let me know if he does anything to hurt you."

Unable to help herself, Ema gave him a watery smile before she slid her hand down his arm to take his hand in hers. "Tsubaki said the same thing after making me promise to take care of you."

His head turned quickly to stare at her, unsure if he had heard her right. Then he looked down at their joined hands as realization started kicking in. "It's me?"

Blushing, Ema nodded as she lifted their hands to her lips so she could kiss his fingers. "I'm sorry that I made both of you wait but I just didn't want to see either one of you hurt. When I finally decided, I knew that Tsubaki should be the first to know so he wouldn't find out second hand. What you saw was him kissing me goodbye after making me promise to take care of you."

Staring at her, he still wasn't sure if he was hearing her correctly. Then it all seemed to crash down at once and he gathered her up into his arms to hug her. "Do you really want to be with me?"

"I do," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ema, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend? I promise that I will make you happy."

"Yes, I want to be your girlfriend, Azusa."

Releasing her, Azusa cupped her face between his hands and kissed her. As he did so, he couldn't help but think of the other two kisses they had shared. The first had been half-acting and half-wishful-thinking. The second, now that he looked back on it, had been close to pleading for her to give him a chance. This kiss, it was his hope for their future together and the growing feeling he had for her. Feelings hat he knew would not be going away.

Inside the house, more than a few of the other brothers were livid from what they saw happening in front of the house. It was only because Masomi, Ukyo, and Hikaru were blocking the exits that Azusa and Ema's moment was left uninterrupted.

 _ **Three Years Later**_

Ema, Azusa and Tsubaki were standing back stage at one of the most popular conventions in Tokyo to promote their new anime, _Getting Grand_. Ema was thrilled that the three of them had been able to work together on this project since all of them had gotten so busy in the past couple years.

What Ema had thought would be a one-time-thing, being a voice actor, turned out to be a new career for her. Since _Lovers Triad_ had finished, Ema had done countless small parts for different animes and videogames. She had also played a supporting role in a major anime and the lead for one of Natsume's videogames, which she later beta tested for him.

But this was the first time that the three of them had gotten to work together on the same time since that first anime. The 26 episode action anime, with a touch of romance between her character and Tsubaki's character while Azusa played her brother, was a huge hit and their agent was already talking about their contracts being extended for another season. The three of them had been excited by the prospect and were looking forward to the contract negotiations in a couple of weeks.

Besides work, Ema had recently finished her business degree at university and was extremely proud of what she had accomplished. The three of them still lived at the complex with their other brothers, and Azusa and Ema had recently celebrated their third anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Tsubaki constantly teased them about being so sweet on each other that it was almost sickening. The two of them were constantly holding hands in public or stealing kisses while they were alone. The two of them had talked about the future, but neither one of them wanted to take that final step until they both decided that it was time.

Ema was drawn out of her thoughts as the speaker began listing off the different animes and videogames that each of them had lent their voices to and she couldn't help but chuckle when the volume of the crowd went up a few notches.

"They're really excited this time," Tsubaki grinned.

"Yes, but I just know that someone will ask the same questions about us like they did for _Lovers Triad._ " She told them as she peaked past the curtains a bit.

If she had been looking at the brothers, she might have seen the look that passed between them before Azusa took her left hand and slid something on her finger. What he did, didn't completely register at first. Then she looked down in shock at the glittering diamond set on a gold band on her third finger.

"I was going to give this to you tonight at dinner," Azusa told her, his voice barely audible above the noise of the crowd as he continued to hold her hand in his shaking one. "But maybe it would be better to give it to you now so everyone will know just by looking who you belong to… If you'll have me, that is."

The crowd was surprised by the sudden squeal of happiness that came from behind the curtain. They were clamoring to see, but the angle didn't allow for any witnesses to Ema throwing her arms around Azusa and kissing him.

Tsubaki chuckled to himself as he stepped out from behind the curtain to take the microphone from the announcer and begin the show. This would give the two of them an extra moment to themselves before stepping out in front of thee crowd. He really was happy for them, his brother had found the best girl in the world to share his life with. He just hoped that he could find someone almost as amazing to spend his life with in the future.

 **A/N: That's right folks! Despite a split in the voting, the winner is Azusa! And to all those who wanted Tsubaki to win, fear not! I will be working on a different story for the two of them so they can be together. I hope you enjoyed my story and liked seeing them fall in love as much as I liked writing it!**

 **And if you have any ideas for the kind of story you would like Tsubaki and Ema to have, I'm open to suggestions!**

 **A/N 2: And for those of you who wanted to see Ema paired up with Natsume, check out my other BroCon story** _ **Wanted**_ **.**

 **Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


End file.
